This invention relates in general to a wiring distribution and termination system for accommodating electrical wiring. In particular, this invention relates to an electrical distribution system for a sunroom or patio enclosure including an integrally-formed channel section and a cooperating electrical outlet structure. The channel section is formed as part of a pultruded, fiberglass-reinforced, structural support member. A cooperating electrical outlet structure is inset into the structural support and communicates with the channel in order to route concealed electrical wires.
Creating enclosed living spaces with prefabricated structural elements, especially sunrooms or patio enclosures with vast expanses of glass or windows, has been popular for some time. As these structures have evolved, conveniences have been added to help integrate these spaces into the rest of the house to which they are attached. Many of these conveniences require electrical power to operate, therefore creating a need for wiring distribution systems. Over time, the structures have grown in size and stature which has further necessitated similar refinements in the wiring distribution system.
Conduit structures for conveying electrical wires within a prefabricated wall or other structural element are known in the art. These conduits provide an encapsulated environment for concealing and protecting electrical wiring from damage and unintended electrical contact while creating a more aesthetically pleasing appearance. Many conventional conduits are closed elements, disposed within the interior of or on the surface of a supporting structure, such as a prefabricated wall section, post, or stanchion. Other electrical routing structures take the form of a closed, longitudinal cavity within the prefabricated wall, post, or stanchion. These longitudinal interior wall cavities may further include a covering member that partitions a smaller portion of the interior cavity for wire location. The partitions further isolate the wire from other filler materials that may be disposed within the interior wall cavity, such as foam insulation or concrete.
Whether the closed conduit structure is a separate element or integral within the supporting structure, these electrical distribution systems require wiring to be routed from an open end of the conduit to an outlet receptacle structure, commonly referred to as a junction box or “J” box. This routing of wiring may be accomplished by inserting the wire into the conduit sections prior to assembly. The wiring and conduit sections may be then assembled and mounted onto or within the wall structure. Typically, the conduit structure is a closed internal wall cavity or an assembled conduit structure. In these situations, the wire must usually be moved or “fished” into position from the wall cavity or conduit open end through to the receptacle outlet.
If the cavity or conduit is not straight or smooth enough to freely pass the wire or cable, a long, thin and flexible device, called a fish tape, must be inserted through the cavity from the receptacle end through to and out the conduit open end. The wire, cable, or a pull-string is then attached to the fish tape and pulled back through the conduit or interior wall cavity and out of the receptacle box. Since the cavity is enclosed, the fish tape must be inserted blindly and articulated in order to pass though the cavity and out the open end. The use of a fish tape is both difficult and time consuming and would be desirable to eliminate. Furthermore, fishing a wire through a hollow wall section generally requires a straight opening that occupies significant space, which may be unavailable in many structural designs.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an electrical passageway in a preformed structural section that eliminates the difficulties associated with passing a wire through a structural member to a terminating receptacle. It would further be desirable to provide a wiring system having a flush-mounted and concealed appearance that can be integrated into a sunroom or patio enclosure structure.